A New Light To Shine On His Darkness
by NumarotheTitan18
Summary: A Sith Lord named Kasador has spent his whole life, living the Sith code and has risen through the ranks to become the Emperor's Wrath, but a new Twi'lek slave will change his world.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Chapter 1: Kasador's Origins

Kasador was born due to the union between a Jedi and a Sith, along with his brother, Rurikar. When his parent's affair was revealed, my father, a great Sith warrior was executed by his comrades, his charge was High Treason. Kasador's mother was captured with her sons in her possession and they were sold into slavery to the Hutts when he was eleven.

Kasador found the Dark Side when his mother was being raped by one of the guards, while the rest laughed, his anger grew. He watched, clenching his fists, while his brother cried in the corner. Kasador's anger swelled until he couldn't contain it anymore, he released it when the guard ran his blade across his mother's throat. She looked at him with fear as he saw the light fade from her eyes. Kasador picked up a rock and charged at the man who continued to laugh as he watched her choke on her own blood, Kasador bashed the guard's head in and took his gun, and he turned to kill the other three men. They stood motionless as Kasador fired the gun into each one, but he didn't realize there was a fifth guard, who tackled him and begin to beat down on Kasador, the guard stopped when Jedi stormed the mines, one Jedi threw his lightsaber to slash the man and his body fell on top of Kasador. They didn't see him, as he struggled to get the dead body off of him, but his brother saw, Rurikar stared at his brother as the Jedi carried him away and he didn't stop them from leaving Kasador behind, it was then that he knew the score.

Five years later, Kasador was on Nar Shadda when the Sith found him. A Twi'lik Sith Lord, by the name of Zin, around twenty-five years old, looked around, curiously as he sensed a powerful Force user. It was much to his surprise that he'd find not a seasoned Force user, but a sixteen year old boy, sitting alone, shivering in a dark alley. The Sith Lord sat down next to the young boy, "Cold day isn't?" Kasador turned away from the man and scoffed, _What does this guy want_, thought Kasador to himself. The man raise his hands up in a motion that symbolized, I mean you no harm, "Look, kid my name is Zin and I have an offer for you. You seem like a smart kid so I'm going to ask you if you can use the Force." Kasador nodded slowly and Zin continued, "You're a bit old, but I'd like to take you in and train you into a Sith." Kasador thought for a moment, _I have nowhere else to go. _Zin looked a little impatient at the hesitation of Kasador, "Look, either you come with me, to train or I leave you here to rot, your choice." Zin then reached his hand out and Kasador took it.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath

_Author's Note:__ I would just like to take a moment to thank all who helped me in making this story possible, this entire story was created with the help of my guild in the game, Wrath of the Empire, thank you all and I hope you don't mind me giving some backstory to your characters. I would personally like to thank: Zin, Dartak, Dredmasterwrath, Rysio, Seskoni, sorry to anyone else that I missed. I would greatly like to thank my friend Tia'ni who actually helped me in creating Kasador's story and introducing me to role-playing. This story is composed of many role-playing we did, while we played. I hope this tale gives you as much joy as it did to me when Tia and I created this off the top of our heads. Note, I have added a lot more to everyone that comes out, but it was only to enhance the story. Thank you, Author out._

On Korriban, an imperial guard stands watch next to the shuttle landing zone. He looks up to see a shuttle land, he tilts his head curiously, there weren't any scheduled landings or new arrivals. The shuttle doors open as it lands and a hooded figure clad in black steps out, the guard can see the man's red eyes as the Sith removes his hood and reveals his face is covered with the Dark side corruption and although the Sith is young, he moves with the experience and authority of a much older Master. When the guard realizes who it is he bows so fast, he winces in pain as his knee slams onto the ground, "My Lord Kasador." Kasador looks down at the groveling man and sneers, "Get up, worm, make way for your Emperor, lest I kill you where you stand." The guard quickly gets up and shuffles to the side, a voice speaks from the shuttle, "It is fine, my Wrath, this poor man did not know." Kasador steps down from ramp and turns back to a green Twi'lek that is also hooded. Kasador bows his head, "Yes, my Emperor Zin." The Emperor nods to his trusted Wrath, "Come, Kasador, it has been years since either of us have been on Korriban."

Nine years ago, Kasador was taken into the Sith Order by his new friend Zin. Kasador endured much pain and training as he fought his way through training. He studied the Sith Code extensively, honed his Force powers and discovering his natural prowess in it. His favorite sessions was Lightsaber Training, he quickly mastered this new skill and used it to defend himself against the other acolytes that wished him dead. After four years in the Sith Academy, he was taken as an apprentice by Darth Baras, who trained and turned him even more to the Dark Side. It only took two more years as Baras' apprentice, for Kasador to give himself completely to the Dark Side, it consumed him to the point where nothing mattered except his loyalty to the Sith and he killed anyone who wasn't loyal. In his second year of being Baras' apprentice, Kasador was betrayed by his master and Kasador vowed revenge. Baras began to convince the entire Empire that his was the Voice of the New Emperor, so the new Emperor called Kasador to his side. Kasador stepped into the massive throne room on the Emperor's new flagship, _I wonder who the new Emperor is_, he thought to himself as he gazed into the dark room. A familiar calls out "Come forward, Sith." Kasador steps forward, as the room lights up, he sees the twelve seats of the Dark Council with a thirteenth seat at the head of the throne room, but this one was taller than the rest, Kasador believed this one was for the Emperor and it was, "Welcome, old friend." Kasador knew he heard that voice before. Zin, now Emperor Zin, sat forward on his throne, "It's good to see you, Kas." Kasador smiled at his old friend, "So you're the new Emperor I've been hearing about this entire time?" "Of course, there can be no other. I'm going to cut this meeting short, Baras has disappointed me and I want you to kill him, what say you?" Kasador smiled, "I accept." So he set out and displaced all of Baras' assets, Kasador brought him before the Dark Council and the Emperor, "I have the traitor here, my Lords. Now what is it that you wish?" Zin smiled, "Kill him, my Wrath." The Dark Council members looked at him and then at Kasador and nodded in response as to say that he would make a good Wrath. Kasador pulled out his saber held it up to Baras' neck and sliced through it.

Kasador looked around, breaking his daydream and remembrance of what happened three years ago, he shook his head clear. He thought about how far he came from apprentice to most trusted man of the Emperor. He walked along side Zin, sensing for any potential attackers, but Zin was a powerful Sith on his own and really didn't need any special guard other than Kasador. "Well, Kas, let's see the new acolytes and decide if they are worthy." Kasador nodded, this was a special day for acolytes, the Emperor and his Dark Council members, including Kasador, would be choosing new apprentices to train. Seskoni, a Council member called out to Kasador and Zin, "My Lords over here." Zin nodded to him and they proceeded to stand in front of the promising batch of acolytes. "Oh, I almost forgot this is Calvadous, a new Council member." Seskoni pointed at a fourth man, who carried dual sabers. "Ah, yes, I believe we've met before." Zin replied as he shook Calvadous' hand, he then pointed at Kasador, "And this is my Wrath, Kasador." Kasador nodded at the man. "Ok, let's get this underway," Seskoni called out, "Attention, acolytes, pay attention as two Dark Council members, the Emperor's Wrath and the Emperor himself, inspect you and choose new apprentices!" there were 13 acolytes lined up, but none caught Kasador's eyes. Two guards walked up through the line of acolytes, "My Lords, we were told to bring this prisoner to you, she is a Jedi padawan." Kasador stared at the blue, female Twi'lek and a memory stirred, she seemed familiar. Zin nodded, "Put her in line with the others. Now, Calvadous, you get to choose first, and then Kasador will choose." Kasador looked down, then back at the acolytes and his eyes fell on the Jedi prisoner, he had already made his choice.

_Second Author's Note: This chapter took longer than I expected, I apologize but I have to go to the hospital due to a small virus I had, but for those wondering, I plan to update the chapters every week around Saturday. If not Saturday then Sunday for sure Thank you, Author out._


	3. Chapter 3: Tia'ni (Delayed)

I apologize, everyone, but chapter 3 will be pushed back to this upcoming Saturday. Unfortunately, I had to deal with a death in the family and I was left to clear out his old house and I was not able to write very much, I sincerely apologize but I will upload this upcoming Saturday. Again, I apologize, but chapter 3 will be uploaded this coming Saturday.


End file.
